1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a supporting shelf and, more particularly, to a supporting shelf that is composed of a plurality of supporting arms, each of which is pivotally connected with each other. These supporting arms are extendable so that they can be adjusted to meet the user's needs.
2. Description of the Related Art
A common LCD screen with a supporting seat is usually set upon a table. Its user can adjust the viewing angle of the LCD for a more comfortable view. However, the design of the LCD is based upon it sitting upon a table, thus reducing the choices of viewing angles. In response to this problem, a supporting shelf was invented with a supporting arm attached to the LCD that allows the screen to be rotated. Thus such an LCD is not restricted by the supporting seat and can rotate freely.
The above-mentioned supporting shelf overcomes the restrictions in the action area of the single rotating supporting arm due to the arm's length.
For extending the action area of the LCD and increasing its agility, we the length of the supporting shelf must be increased whilst still allowing the supporting shelf to swing left or right and extend forwards or backwards to meet the user's needs.